Real or not real?
by omfgitsmeggg
Summary: WARNING: LEMONS! First fanfic. My take on events between Katniss and Peeta before the "You love me. Real or not real?" moment in Mockingjay. Spoilers from across the trilogy, just a warning. ONESHOT.


**A/N This is my first fic! This is going to be a oneshot, my take of what happened before the "You love me. Real or Not Real?" moment between Katniss and Peeta in Mockingjay. This is all my own work, except for the words written in italics taken straight from the book. BIG FAT LEMON. (cause I'm a perv) R&R, and of course.. Enjoy!**

**DISCLA****IMER This fic contains spoilers from the trilogy. I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters. Ms Collins has that honour. Do you think my dull mind could come up with something to beautiful?**

* * *

_Peeta and I grow back together... On the night I feel that thing again, the hunger that overtook me on the beach, I know this would have happened anyway... What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that..._

I wake, soaked to the bone with sweat, and the first thing I realise is I'm screaming. Abruptly, I stop. My hands fly up and I bury my face in them when the tears begin to flow. Images flutter across my eyelids; Finnick's face as his head is yanked back by the lizard-mutt, Rue's tiny body impaled with Marvel's spear, Prim as a human torch. Images which my mind conjured itself; Peeta maimed by Snow, Haymitch with a bright red dripping gash across his throat, Greasy Sae and her granddaughter lying in a pool of blood in her kitchen. Suddenly I feel a weight on the bed and warm, strong arms wrap around me and I know it is Peeta, come to calm me down.

"I'm sorry." I weep. I don't know what I'm sorry for at this point, but I say it anyway. Peeta strokes my hair with one hand, grasping my small waist tight with his other arm. He speaks in a soothing voice, as if he's petting a frightened rabbit.  
"It's all okay, love. It's all okay. I'm here. I'm here now." He says. He coaxes me gently to drop my hands, which I wrap around his neck. I now bury my face in his neck, leaving a wet patch on his light grey sleep shirt. He pulls me onto his lap, and I don't resist. It occurs to me that Peeta's still talking to me in that soothing voice, but it's not patronizing at all. I feel him plant soft kisses on my hair between sentences. He's the only thing I'm aware of in my half-asleep state. It reminds me of the nights on the train, when these arms were the only place I felt safe. I realise they're still the only place I feel safe.

The images into my head morph into images of Peeta's face in various situations; his face after he was first reaped, after the first sight of the Capitol, when I found him half dead in our first games beside the stream, when he saw my in my wedding dress before the Quell tribute's interviews, hijacked on a television screen in Thirteen, sleeping in the room with the whirring machines underground in the Capitol, and recent images of him smiling when presenting me with freshly baked cheese buns here in Twelve. I notice how he has matured, how his face has grown older in the past years since our first games.

I lift my head to look at his face now, when accidentally our lips collide as he meant to kiss my hair. I am stunned. I pull back, only centimetres, to look at him, going through with my original intention. My eyes find his - smoky gray to sparkling blue, and I see he is as stunned as I am. I expect my fingers to find my left temple, which I associate with confusion, and wonder why they're still around Peeta's neck. Only then it dawns on me: I am not confused. For the first time in my life I am absolutely sure of something. When the realization hits me, I lean forward and crash my lips against his, tightening my grasp on his neck to pull him closer. I feel his body tense and react to my sudden behaviour. I feel his tongue against my lips and I part them to welcome him in. Our tongues wrap around each other, and I begin to feel a stirring deep inside of me. It is curious and wonderful and I long to feel Peeta's body. I am half aware of shifting and curling my legs around his hips. I pull my lower half closer to him and freeze when I feel a solid bulge against my crotch. He stops kissing me and pulls back to look at me, his eyes searching mine, loosening his grip on my small body.

"I'm sorry.. If we're going to fast then.." He begins. I don't know why he is apologizing, so I kiss him with more intensity than before and grind my crotch into his, eliciting a gasp from Peeta. I let out a moan of pleasure as I continue to grind. I never knew I could feel like this. I didn't have time to explore this before, when all I could focus on was keeping my family alive. This pleasure, which I have only had a taste of once on the beach during the Quell. Only now there is nothing to stop us. Nothing to stop me making love to the boy with the bread. And it feels entirely right.

I feel Peeta move his arms and realize he is lifting my night dress, which was bunched up to my hips. I lift my arms above my head, allowing him to remove it, leaving me naked apart from a pair of cotton panties. Orange, his favourite colour. I feel like I should be embarrassed, Peeta seeing my body almost nude. But I experience a warmth flooding through me at the sight of him devouring my breasts with his eyes. His eyes flit up to mine and his eyebrows lift fractionally, asking a silent question. I nod, and he rushes his face to my breasts. He plants small kisses across the top, working his way down to my nipples, where he sucks gently. I moan and arch my back slighty in pleasure, pushing my torso into his face. He moves to the second breast as I wrap my fingers in his soft blond curls, pulling gently. I rock my hips gently, itching to satisfy a craving as heat pools between my thighs. Peeta now works up to my collarbones, alternating kissing, sucking and gently nipping at my exposed skin. He reaches my lips and I kiss him fiercly, my hands travelling down his body with the intent of pulling off his t-shirt. He figures this and breaks the kiss for only a second to pull it off and throw it along with my discarded night dress on the floor beside my bed.

"Oh." I whisper, as I take in his muscular torso. I have seen Peeta's body before, of course, but only now do I really take in the beauty of it. His large, muscular arms which are home to me. His solid torso, the outlines of his muscles clear at his abdomen. I want to kiss it, and push Peeta on to his back to do so. I crawl down to his stomach, trailing kisses down his body as I go. I get to his stomach and he growls low in his throat as I scratch my nails gently down his sides. When I reach his boxers, riding low on his hips, I feel the urge to pull them down and kiss underneath. I decide to go ahead and do so, making eye contact with Peeta as I do so, who is watching me carefully under hooded eyes. Suddenly, Peeta's solid member springs free and almost hits my on the chin as it lands on his stomach, the tip hiding his belly button. I am shocked at the size of the thing, and wonder how on earth it is going to fit inside me. I take him in my hand, going on instinct. My small hands barely form a fist around it, but I grip it hard and begin to stroke it up and down his length.

"Katniss." Peeta hisses, arching his back slightly as he grabs my hair. I take this as a good sign, and begin to move my hand faster. Peeta's growls grow louder and suddenly he pushes my face closer to his penis. I lick from his balls up to the tip and he moans loudly. I circle my tongue gently around the ridge at the head, continuing to stroke his length. Then I put my lips around the head and suck, hard. I gain a loud gasp of my name as he flexes his hips and thrusts into my mouth, his tip reaching the back of my throat. I am shocked at first, but begin to enjoy it as he thrusts again and again into my mouth. I mostly just suck and swirl my tongue around him as he does all the work.

"Fuck, Katniss.. I'm going to cum! Oh fuck.." Peeta gasps, his voice rising to a shout. I've never heard Peeta talk like this and it turns my on. I feel heat flood to my crotch again as Peeta cums. His warm, thick load his the back of my throat and I swallow again and again, enjoying him. I know he is finished when he sighs contentedly. I look up at him and smile, crawling up his body to kiss him. He kisses me hard, his big hands grasping my small waist tightly. Suddenly, he flips me over and now he is on top of me. I let out a small shriek of surprise and he laughs gently, kissing down my neck until he reaches my nipples. He sucks one into his mouth again, like I did with his cock. Pleasure spikes through my breast and I feel pleasure at my crotch. I don't understand why. I feel a coil begin in my belly, a warm knot that seems to be getting tighter and tighter. Peeta continues sucking my right breast while he squeezes the other in his left hand. He pinches my nipple with his hand just as he nips the other with his teeth and I let out a gasp of pleasure. My hands are pulling at his hair when I feel his left hand trailing down the side of my body, following the curve of my hip, and across the top of my thigh until he reaches..

"Oh!" I gasp, as his fingers stroke my crotch. He begins to draw lazy circles around the nub at the top, and the knot in my belly grows tighter and tighter as my moans get louder and louder. Suddenly, I feel a finger enter me and let out a shriek as my hands squeeze in Peeta's hair. Peeta groans.

"Oh Katniss, you're so tight.. And so warm, and so wet.." He whispers as he kisses down my body. I feel a second finger enter me and stretch me open. I gasp. I don't realise I'm thrusting my hips until Peeta lays a hand across my abdomen, effectively holding me down. I whimper as he kisses my hipbone while he thrusts his fingers into me at a steady rhythm. Suddenly I feel his lips at my nub as he plants a kiss, then snakes his tongue out to lick me. It's all I need to climax, and I explode. My inner walls convulse around Peeta's fingers and my hands grip the bed sheets and pull them up to my face as I scream in pleasure. I hear Peeta growl, he comes up to kiss me. Then I feel something at my crotch again, and realise it's Peeta's once again rock hard member. He's leaning on his elbows, his hands in my hair, still kissing me as he positions the tip at my entrance.

"Are you ready, baby?" He whispers, pulling back slightly to look me in the eyes. I gulp, knowing this will probably hurt, as his two fingers took some time to adjust to. I take a deep breath.  
"Yes." I barely whisper. Peeta kisses my lips softly before looking into my eyes again as he pushes into me gently. My hands grasp his broad shoulders and I scrunch my eyes shut, and suddenly I feel a sharp pain when he is only half inside. Peeta stops immediately and strokes my face with his hands.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry." He whispers. I keep my eyes closed until the pain settles and begins to turn to pleasure. I smile slightly as I wrap my legs around his waist, position my ankles on his lower back, and push the rest of him inside me. We gasp simultaneously, and moan each other's names.  
"Katniss, I love you." Peeta groans into my neck, as he pulls out to the tip before sheathing himself fully inside of me. My back arches as he gains speed, and I hear myself encouraging him to go harder. My fingernails rip down his back, causing him to growl as he thrusts in and out, in and out, my hips reaching up to meet his and we are completeley in sync, lost in a world where only Peeta, myself and my bed exist. I feel a knot in my belly curl again, and scream Peeta's name as I explode. At the same time, Peeta cries out my name, and I feel his warm load shoot up into the depths of my belly.

After some time, Peeta rolls off me, pulling me into his arms, my back to his front. He kisses my neck and shoulder gently. I have never felt so calm, satisfied and loved in all my life. We lie like this for what feels like hours, but neither of us want to move. I am happy and comfortable in his strong, steady arms. This boy, Peeta Mellark, who I have only just now realised my feelings for. For the past few years I have known nothing but my mission to keep us both safe. The games may have ended, but this desire hasn't. I want.. No, I need, Peeta by my side. Always.

_...So after, when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?"_  
_I tell him, "Real."_


End file.
